Roll into my Heart
Roll into my Heart is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Lustly falls in love with Jock, but realizes Rolly is in love with him. Starring *Lustly Featuring *Rolly *Jock Appearances *Freaky and Wiggles *Mole *Cuddles *Chess *Lumpy *Bomby Plot Jock is seen skating against Rolly. Lustly is apparently Jock's coach, and she encourages Jock to skate faster. He beats Rolly in the race and they high-five. Lustly glares at Rolly, jealous of her taking her love. Jock thanks Lustly for coaching her and runs to the park holding Rolly's hand. Lustly thinks of a way to bring Jock into her life. Jock is seen playing soccer. Lustly walks up to Jock and hands him a box of something. Jock looks at the box and looks back at Lustly, then walks away. Jock opens the box and gasps upon looking in the box, which reveals to be a ton of pictures of herself. He closes the box and throws it into a garbage can. Cuddles runs nearby the garbage can to throw out a can of soda, but the garbage can falls over and rolls down a street. It then lands on a trampoline and falls on Cuddles' head, killing him. Lustly is seen stalking Jock from behind a bush as he walks into his house. She rings his doorbell and drops a homemade soccer ball in front of his house, then runs away. Jock sees a soccer ball which has Lustly's signature on it. He realizes what to do about this and decides to go over to Lustly's house. Jock kicks the ball away. Mole, who is selling hotdogs at a hotdog stand, has the ball hit the back of his head, and he throws it back, hitting Jock in the face. Lustly is seen writing in her diary about Jock and Rolly. Jock knocks on Lustly's door and Lustly is excited, thinking it's Jock. She opens the door and sees Jock at her door. She squeals in excitement and lets him in her house. Lustly gives Jock lemonade, and Jock decides to tell Lustly that he loves Rolly. Jock drinks the lemonade and falls unconscious. Lustly drags Jock into her basement. She ties him to a chair and goes into her car. Rolly, who is skating on the path in the park, hears a car honk and sees Lustly in her car with an insane face, smiling evilly at Rolly. She drives at Rolly and Rolly screams in fear and skates away. Rolly skates into the city and skates down the street. Lumpy, who is crossing the street, sees Rolly skating by and waves to her. Lustly drives over Lumpy, still smiling and still determined to kill Rolly. Freaky, who was buying a hotdog for Wiggles, orders his hotdog. Mole, who has ran out of ketchup, goes to refill the ketchup. However, the hotdog stand is ran over by Lustly and Mole accidentally stabs Freaky in the head. He puts his blood on the hotdog and shakes the hotdog in front of Wiggles' face. Wiggles eats it and Mole pats his head. Rolly, looking at Lustly, meets a wall and sees Lustly closing in on her. In fear, she jumps to her left, causing Lustly to crash into the wall and go flying through a window. Lustly bumps into Chess, who was standing by a staircase. Lustly hangs onto Chess, who hides in his pawn costume and rolls down the staircase like a barrel. He rolls in Bomby's way, and Bomby screams upon seeing Chess roll into his way. However, he rolls lightly next to him, and he sighs. However, a butterfly lands on Bomby, causing him to blow up. Rolly gets up and sighs, knowing she's safe. However, a lamp post crushes her. The episode ends with Jock waking up and screaming upon being tied up. Deaths *Cuddles is forced through a garbage can. *Lumpy is ran over by Lustly. *Freaky is impaled in the head. *Bomby blows up, killing Chess and Lustly. *Rolly is crushed by a lamp post. Trivia *Freaky dies similarly to Mime from Chew Said a Mouthful. *It doesn't make sense how Bomby blew up, since he wasn't hit hard or his fuse wasn't lit. *Originally, Kay and Sir replaced Freaky and Wiggles. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes